Mounting items to walls (and other surfaces) typically includes pins or nails that are driven into the wall. Such mounting methods can be undesirable because they make permanent holes in walls and can be difficult to remove. Moreover, using pins or nails often also requires holes being made in them item being mounted. Such mounting methods are also time consuming and require great precision. For example, where a painting must be hung at a certain position and be level, a user must make careful measurements to ensure that pins or nails are driven in the correct locations(s). Otherwise, new holes must be created in the wall to correct any positioning or leveling issues.
Because the use of pins or nails damages walls and items being hung, this can create an undesirable disincentive to change or rotate art, pictures or other items that are hung on display. In other words, because the process of removing items and hanging new ones is both time consuming and damaging to walls, many users will forego changing hung items.
Alternative methods can include tape or the like, which can be used to couple items to a wall. Although such methods may not generate holes, such tape can still harm the wall and/or the item being mounted to it during dismounting of the item from the wall. Moreover such tape is not configured to be reusable. Accordingly, such methods suffer from the same deficiencies discussed above.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved magnetic mounting system and method for hanging items on walls and other surfaces in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional hanging systems and methods.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.